Over Again
by Fanlady
Summary: Fang kembali ke Pulau Rintis setelah bertahun-tahun meninggalkan kota itu. Tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Ying, gadis yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Bisakah Ying membuka kembali hatinya untuk pemuda yang dulu pernah menyakitinya itu? /AU/ Oneshot/ FangxYing


Lampu kota yang gemerlapan terpantul di permukaan kacamata bergagang nila yang bertengger di hidung seorang pemuda berambut raven. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyum tipis.

Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tak pernah kembali ke kota kecil ini, namun tak banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Dan sekarang, saat kakinya kembali menginjak jalanan di kota tempatnya menghabiskan sebagian besar masa kecilnya, kenangan-kenangan masa lalu kembali membanjiri benaknya.

Kenangan tentang masa-masa paling indah dalam hidupnya. Kenangan tentang setiap hari yang dilaluinya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan terutama, kenangan tentang gadis itu yang dulu mengisi setiap relung kosong di hatinya …

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Semua karakter yang digunakan di sini adalah milik Animonsta studios. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun yang diambil dari fanfic ini.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s). Cerita ini mengandung banyak adegan melodrama, yang nggak kuat silakan mundur sebelum terlambat (?)**

.

.

.

Fang menyusuri jalan yang diterangi lampu yang bercahaya redup sambil menyeret koper kecil miliknya. Tangan dan kakinya memprotes keinginannya untuk menikmati malam pertamanya kembali ke Pulau Rintis dengan berjalan kaki. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah setelah perjalanan panjang yang ditempuhnya seharian ini. Tapi Fang tetap bersikeras ingin berjalan-jalan di kota yang menyimpan banyak kenangan baginya ini.

Bau harum masakan yang memenuhi udara membuat perut Fang mulai keroncongan. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya perutnya menerima makanan. Mungkin saat di pesawat tadi siang. Pemuda berambut gelap itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil mengisi perutnya yang lapar.

Langkah Fang terhenti tepat di depan sebuah restoran kecil darimana aroma sedap itu berasal. Tanpa membuang waktu, pemuda itu mendorong pintu kayu yang berukiran indah dan melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Udara hangat dan aroma sedap makanan langsung menyambut Fang bergitu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam restoran itu. Tidak ada banyak pengunjung di dalam, hanya beberapa pasangan yang tengah menikmati makan malam sambil bercengkrama, dan juga sekumpulan remaja yang tengah sibuk berceloteh.

Fang memilih meja paling sudut. Ia pun langsung menghempaskan dirinya di salah satu kursi empuk yang menghadap jendela, dan menyenderkan kopernya di sisi meja. Pemuda itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menopangkan sakunya di atas meja. Matanya mulai menelusuri setiap pengunjung yang ada di restoran kecil itu. Ia kemudian beralih memandang dekorasi ruangan, cukup sederhana, namun tetap memberikan kesan nyaman dan menyenangkan.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri Fang dan menyerahkan buku menu kepadanya. Pemuda itu menelusuri setiap makanan yang tertera di buku menu dan menetapkan pilihannya.

"Saya pesan sepiring Spaghetti Bolognese, dan juga satu milkshake cokelat," ujar Fang sambil menyerahkan kembali buku menu kepada sang pelayan tanpa mendongak sedikit pun.

"Ya. Ada pesanan lain?" tanya si pelayan.

Fang membeku mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan suara itu, suara yang seringkali menghantui setiap mimpinya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok yang selama ini hanya bisa dilihatnya dalam mimpi.

"Yi-Ying?" ucap Fang tak percaya.

"Fang?" gadis pelayan itu balas menatap Fang dengan terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau sedang berada di Cina?" tanya Ying kaget.

"Aku—aku—aku baru saja kembali," gumam Fang, masih tak yakin apakah ini nyata atau hanya sekedar khayalannya.

"Oh, selamat datang kembali kalau begitu," ujar Ying. Fang hanya mengangguk dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

Terjadi keheningan yang canggung di antara mereka. Fang benar-benar tidak tau harus melakukan apa, benaknya dipenuhi berbagai hal yang saling bercampur aduk, dan ia juga tak sanggup menatap Ying.

"Kalau begitu aku ke belakang dulu untuk menyampaikan pesanannmu," kata Ying. Lagi-lagi Fang hanya mengangguk.

Setelah langkah-langkah kaki Ying mulai menjauh, barulah Fang berani mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap punggung Ying, tepat sebelum gadis itu menghilang di balik dapur. Pemuda berambut raven itu menghela nafas panjang.

Kenapa mereka harus dipertemukan kembali seperti ini? Sejujurnya salah satu alasan Fang kembali ke Pulau Rintis karena ia merindukan gadis itu. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan bertemu Ying segera setelah ia tiba di sini. Mungkinkah ini takdir?

Pikiran Fang melayang ke kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Kejadian yang sangat disesalinya, yang membuatnya kehilangan gadis yang paling ia cintai, dan membuatnya melarikan diri ke kampung halamannya di Cina seperti seorang pengecut.

.

.

.

Lima tahun yang lalu ...

" _Maaf, Fang, malam ini aku ada janji temu dengan dosen pembimbingku. Jadi sepertinya acara makan malam kita batal," ujar Ying dari seberang telepon._

" _Yah, apa boleh buat kalau begitu," balas Fang sambil menghela nafas kecewa._

" _Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku janji akan menggantinya di lain waktu," kata Ying lagi dengan nada menyesal._

" _Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, kok," kata Fang._

" _Terima kasih, Fang. Kalau begitu sudah dulu, ya. Aku mencintaimu," ucap Ying sebelum menutup telepon._

" _Aku juga mencintaimu."_

 _Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas pelan setelah kekasihnya itu memutuskan sambungan telepon. Akhir-akhir ini Ying memang sedang sangat sibuk. Gadis itu hampir menyelesaikan semester terakhir kuliahnya dan tengah sibuk mengurus skripsi. Jadi wajar saja jika Ying hampir tak punya waktu sama sekali untuk bersantai. Tapi sebagai seorang kekasih, Fang merasa sedikit ditelantarkan. Ini sudah kelima kalinya Ying membatalkan acara kencan mereka. Walaupun Fang mengerti situasi gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu, tetap saja ia merasa kesepian karena ditinggalkan._

 _Fang kembali menghela nafas. Ia mendongak menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Bahkan keindahan di atas sana tak mampu mengusir kesedihan yang dirasakan pemuda itu. Ia akhirnya bangkit dari kursi taman yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Fang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket dan melangkah pelan meninggalkan taman tempat ia dan Ying janjian bertemu._

 _Fang memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati malam daripada harus pulang dan terus meratapi nasibnya yang ditelantarkan sang kekasih. Saat tengah melangkah santai menyusuri pusat pertokoan, seseorang menepuk pundaknya, membuat Fang menoleh ke belakang._

" _Fang, kan?" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu._

" _Amy?" balas Fang, saat mengenali gadis itu sebagai mantan teman sekelasnya saat di sekolah dasar._

" _Wah, kau benar-benar Fang! Lama tak jumpa! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Amy sambil tersenyum._

" _Baik. Kau sendiri?" tanya Fang dengan nada datar._

" _Aku juga baik," kata Amy riang. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"_

" _Jalan-jalan," ucap Fang singkat._

" _Sendirian?"_

" _Begitulah."_

" _Bagaimana kalau kutemani? Lagipula kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sekalian kita bisa saling bercerita tentang kehidupan kita sekarang. Bagaimana?" usul Amy denagn nada bersemangat._

 _Fang berpikir untuk menolak tawaran gadis itu. Namun suara kecil dalam pikirannya berbisik untuk menerima saja aakan itu. Lagipula ia memang sedang merasa sedikit kesepian. Jadi tak ada salahnya jika ia ingin ditemani, kan?_

" _Baiklah," ucap Fang akhirnya._

 _Amy bersorak gembira saat Fang menerima ajakannya. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Fang, gadis itu menggandeng lengan si pemuda berkacamata dan mengajaknya pergi. Fang tidak suka lengannya digandeng, tapi ia juga tidak menepis gadis yang kini bergelayut padanya itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fang menarik resleting jaketnya dan bergegas berjalan meninggalkan apartemen yang cukup mewah itu. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya begitu tiba di luar, sementara pikirannya terus berkecamuk memikirkan berbagai hal._

' _Apa yang telah kulakukan?' batin Fang kalut._

 _Pemuda berambut raven itu tadi malam menghabiskan waktunya bersama Amy. Mereka berjalan-jalan keliling kota, dan juga makan malam di sebuah cafe. Dan saat Amy mengajak Fang pulang ke apartemennya, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menolak._

 _Mungkin sebagian besar alasannya tidak menolak ajakan Amy adalah, karena ia merasa gusar, dan juga marah pada kekasihnya, Ying. Gadis itu sudah seringkali meninggalkannya, dan ia bahkan membatalkan janji-janji kencan mereka. Karena itulah tanpa pikir panjang Fang langsung menerima ajakan gadis lain yang menghampirinya, berpikir bahwa ia mungkin bisa sedikit melupakan kegusarannya pada Ying._

 _Namun Fang akhirnya telah bertindak terlalu jauh. Hanya karena emosi sesaat, ia telah melakukan hal yang kini disesalinya setengah mati. Satu hal yang telah pasti sekarang, ia telah mengkhianati Ying. Fang telah mengkhianati gadis yang sangat dicintainya._

 _Tanpa sadar, kaki-kaki Fang telah membawanya ke taman tempat ia dan Ying seharusnya janjian bertemu tadi malam. Matanya menatap nanar bangku di sudut taman tempat ia dan Ying biasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama._

" _Fang!"_

 _Suara yang sangat familiar menyusup masuk ke telinga Fang. Ia menahan nafas sebelum berbalik dan melihat Ying berlari ke arahnya dengan gembira._

" _Ternyata kau di sini! Aku mencarimu ke rumahmu, tapi kau tak ada di sana," ujar Ying sambil sedikit membungkuk untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari._

 _Fang tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap gadis di hadapannya, gadis yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati, dan juga gadis yang telah dikhianatinya._

" _Ada apa, Fang?" tanya Ying bingung karena kekasihnya itu tidak mengatakan apa pun._

 _Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat wajah polos Ying yang kebingungan. Kenapa ia harus mengkhianati gadis sebaik Ying? Gadis itu terlalu baik, terlalu polos, untuk menerima pengkhianatan dan kebohongan dari pemuda sepertinya. Ia sama sekali tidak pantas untuk menjadi kekasih seorang gadis seperti Ying._

" _Fang, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat, kau sakit?" tanya Ying cemas._

 _Fang kembali menggeleng. Ia berusaha keras menahan air mata yang telah menggenang di sudut matanya._

" _Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Fang sedikit tercekat._

 _Ying mengusap pipi Fang perlahan. "Ayolah, Fang. Aku tau kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kau punya masalah? Ceritakanlah padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantu," ujar gadis itu lembut._

" _Ying, a-aku ..." Baru saja Fang hendak meminta maaf dan menceritakan semuanya, terdengar sebuah suara menyerukan namanya._

" _Fang!"_

 _Ying dan Fang serentak menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang menghampiri mereka. Fang membelalakkan matanya denagn ngeri, sementara Ying hanya menatap sang gadis dengan heran._

" _Kenapa kau pergi tanpa bilang-bilang, sih?" omel Amy pada Fang, begitu ia tiba di hadapan mereka._

" _Amy?" ucap Ying ragu-ragu._

" _Ying!" seru Amy gembira, begitu menyadari Ying ada di sebelahnya Ia langsung memeluk si gadis berkacamata. "Lama tak bertemu! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Ying._

" _Kabarku baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar kau kuliah di Amerika," kata Ying._

" _Ya, aku baru saja kembali kemarin. Dan aku langsung bertemu Fang!" ujar Amy, terlihat sangat bersemangat._

" _Bertemu Fang?" tanya Ying bingung._

" _Ya, aku bertemu Fang tadi malam saat sedang berjalan-jalan untuk melepaskan rindu pada kota ini. Kami bahkan menghabiskan malam bersama di apartemenku. Iya, kan, Fang?" ujar Amy sambil menggandeng lengan Fang. Pemuda itu segera menepis gandengan Amy dengan kasar, membuat gadis itu menatapnya dengan bingung. "Fang, ada apa?"_

" _Jangan sentuh aku," kata Fang dingin._

 _Ying membelalak tak percaya. Matanya menatap bergantian antara kekasihnya dan juga gadis mantan teman sekelasnya. Pikirannya berusaha keras mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, dan saat pemahaman akhirnya menghampiri gadis itu, ia mencoba menolaknya sekuat tenaga._

' _Tidak mungkin. Fang tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku. Pasti ada kesalahpahaman di sini,' batin Ying._

 _Iris biru tuanya menatap sang kekasih, menanti penjelasan, "Fang?" gumamnya lirih._

" _Maafkan aku, Ying," Fang ikut bergumam lirih._

" _Tidak," bisik Ying. Ia terus menatap Fang yang menundukkan wajahnya. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Fang kau tak mungkin melakukan itu, kan? Kau tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku, kan?" tuntutnya, masih menolak kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya._

" _Ying, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengkhianatimu. Aku hanya ..." Air mata Ying tumpah sebelum Fang menyelesaikan ucapannya. Pemuda itu bisa mendengar suara hatinya yang hancur saaat melihat gadis yang amat dicintainya menangis karena perbuatannya. Ia mendekat ke arah gadis itu, berusaha untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah Ying. Namun kekasihnya itu langsung menepis tangan Fang._

" _Jangan sentuh aku!" seru Ying denagn suara bergetar. Ia kemudian berbalik dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Fang yang semakin dipenuhi rasa bersalah._

 _Amy, yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, melangkah ke samping Fang dan menatap pemuda itu dengan bingung. "Fang ada apa? Kenapa Ying pergi?" tanyanya tak mengerti._

" _Amy, aku—aku dan Ying berpacaran," ucap Fang, benar-benar tak berdaya melihat Ying pergi meninggalkannya.. Ying pasti tidak akan mau menemuinya lagi sekarang. Kandas sudah hubungan yang telah mereka jalin selama 3 tahun belakangan._

" _Apa?! Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau berpacaran dengan Ying?" tanya Amy tak percaya._

" _Aku juga tidak tau. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku tidak mengatakannya padamu ..." gumam Fang._

" _Ying pasti benar-benar merasa terluka. Fang aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud merusak hubungan kalian," kata Amy, benar-benar merasa bersalah._

" _Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Amy. Akulah yang salah. Akulah yang telah melukai Ying ..."_

 _Fang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Benar, ialah yang telah menghancurkan hubungan mereka, ialah yang telah melukai perasaan gadis yang dicintainya._

 _Amy, yang juga merasa sangat bersalah, mengusap bahu Fang yang bergetar. Ia benar-benar tidak tau bahwa kedua mantan teman sekelasnya itu berpacaran. Sejak mereka masih di sekolah dasar, Amy memang telah mengagumi Fang. Karena itulah saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu tadi malam, ia benar-benar merasa senang. Apalagi pemuda yang dikenal selalu dingin pada setiap gadis itu menerima ajakannya begitu saja, tentu saja Amy merasa luar biasa gembira. Ia tak menyangka ternyata pemuda itu telah menjalin hubungan dengan Ying. Dan ternyata tanpa ia sadari, ia telah merusak hubungan kedua temannya itu._

" _Fang, ayo kita kejar Ying. Kita harus menjelaskan semuanya padanya," kata Amy._

 _Fang menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan. Kenyataannya aku memang telah mengkhianati Ying. Aku tidak pantas lagi bertemu dengannya," ujarnya lirih._

" _Tapi, Fang ..."_

" _Amy, maafkan aku. Kejadian tadi malam benar-benar sebuah kesalahan. Anggap saja itu tak pernah terjadi," pinta Fang sambil menatap bola mata biru milik gadis itu._

 _Amy terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Walaupun hatinya sedikit sakit karena ternyata semua kejadian yang dilaluinya bersama Fang tadi malam hanya sebuah kesalahan, namun gadis itu mengerti. Ia juga tidak mau menjadi orang yang merusak hubungan orang lain, apalagi temannya sendiri. Walau mungkin tanpa sengaja ia memang telah melakukannya._

" _Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Amy._

" _Aku tidak tau ..." gumam Fang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam itu Fang menelepon Ying. Namun seperti yang telah diduganya, Ying mematikan teleponnya dan hanya meninggalkan pesan voice mail. Pemuda itu duduk di kamarnya yang gelap sambil menangisi dan menyesali apa yang telah dilakukannya. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya denagn frustasi, membuat rambut hitamnya yang memang selalu acak-acakkan semakin tak karuan._

 _Tidak puas hanya dengan menjambak rambutnya, Fang menyambar gelas di atas meja belajarnya dan melemparnya sampai pecah. Ia kemudian bangkit dan mulai melemparkan apa saja yang berada dalam jangkauan tangannya. Tinjunya menghantam cermin yang menempel di dinding kamar. Rasa perih yang menjalar di tangannya akhirnya membuat Fang berhenti. Ia kembali menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dan berteriak frustasi._

" _ARGH!"_

 _Segalanya telah hancur sekarang. Gadis yang dicintainya setengah mati telah meninggalkannya. Dan dirinyalah yang telah menghancurkan semua kepercayaan yang mereka bangun selama ini. Tak ada alasan bagi Ying untuk memafkannya. Ia tak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk bisa kembali bersama Ying._

 _Fang bangkit dan berjalan terseok-seok untuk mengambil ponselnya. Sekali lagi ia mmencet nomor Ying, berharapo gadis itu akan mengangkat teleponnya. Namun lagi-lagi yang menyambutnya adalah voice mail._

" _Maaf, sepertinya aku sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa mengangkat telepon. Silakan tinggalkan pesan!" suara riang Ying yang masuk ke pendengaran Fang kembali membuat air matanya mengalir turun._

" _Ying, maafkan aku ... Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuatmu terluka, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengkhianati kepercayaanmu. Tadi malam aku hanya ... aku hanya begitu gusar dan kecewa karena kau terus mengabaikanku. Aku tau kau sedang sibuk, tapi tetap saja aku merasa kesepian karena kau tidak lagi sering memberi perhatian padaku. Karena itulah aku—aku mencari penghiburan. Aku hanya terlalu terbawa emosi dan melakukan semua hal itu tanpa benar-benar menyadarinya. Aku tau kau mungkin tak akan pernah memaafkanku, dan apa yang aku lakukan memang tak dapat dimaafkan, tapi percayalah, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakitimu. Aku mencintaimu, Ying. Aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku karena telah melukai hatimu ..."_

 _Fang menutup teleponnya dan menangis terisak-isak. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Ia tak akan bisa bersama dengan gadis itu lagi. Ying pantas mendapatkan orang yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Lebih baik ia menghilang dari kehidupan Ying, agar gadis itu tidak lagi merasa tersakiti olehnya._

 _Pemuda berambut raven itu memesan tiket kereta api menuju Kuala Lumpur melalui smartphonenya. Ia juga memesan sebuah tiket pesawat._

 _Ya, Fang akan pergi. Ia akan pergi meninggalkan Pulau Rintis, ia akan pergi meninggalkan Malaysia. Ia akan pergi sejauh mungkin dari semua hal yang telah dihancurkannya._

.

.

.

"Ini pesananmu, Spaghetti Bolognese dan Milkshake Cokelat."

Suara lembut Ying menyadarkan Fang dari lamunannya. Ia menatap iris biru tua milik gadis itu dan rasa rindu menyeruak memenuhi dadanya, membuatnya terasa sedikit perih.

"Terima kasih," ucap Fang datar.

"Sama-sama," balas Ying.

Fang memutuskan untuk mulai menyantap makan malamnya. Namun ia merasa sedikit canggung karena Ying masih belum beranjak dari hadapannya. Ia pun menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan bertanya. Menyadari tatapan bingung Fang, Ying buru-buru meminta maaf.

"Maaf! Kau pasti merasa tidak enak karena aku masih di sini. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke belakang dulu," ucap gadis itu sedikit panik.

"Jangan!" Fang refleks menahan tangan Ying, namun setelah menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, pemuda itu buru-buru melepaskan tangannya kembali. "Maaf, aku tidak ... Umm, maukah kau menemaniku makan?" ujar Fang pelan.

"Ah, tapi aku sedang bekerja," kata Ying. Ia melirik ke arah pemilik restoran yang berdiri di dekat dapur.

"Sebentar saja. Kalau perlu aku akan meminta izin pada bosmu," kata Fang. Ia bahkan tak tau kenapa ia berani mengajak Ying makan bersamanya. Memangnya gadis itu sudi menemani pemuda yang telah menyakitinya bertahun-tahun lalu?

"Umm, ya, baiklah. Lagipula sekrang sedang tidak banyak pengunjung," kata Ying akhirnya. Ia menarik kursi di depan Fang dan menghempaskan diir di sana. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya dengan sedikit tercengang. "Apa?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Tidak—tidak apa-apa," jawab Fang buru-buru.

Ia kemudian mengambil sendok dan garpunya dan mulai menyantap spageti pesanannya. Fang menjaga agar wajahnya tetap tertunduk, karena sejujurnya ia masih tidak berani menatap Ying terlalu lama.

"Enak?" tanya Ying.

"Lumayan," ucap Fang. Ia mengambil sehelai tissu dan mengelap mulutnya. Tanpa sengaja ia mendongak dan matanya langsung bertemu dnegan iris biru milik mantan kekasihnya itu. Jantung Fang berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik. Mata itu, tatapan itu masih sama. Tatapan tegas yang sedikit tersembunyi di balik kacamata bundarnya, yang juga menyiratkan kelembutan.

Sadar bahwa ia terlalu lama menatap gadis yang dulu adalah kekasihnya itu, Fang pun berdeham pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Jadi, kau bekerja di sini?" tanyanya untuk mengisi keheningan.

"Ya, begitulah," ujar Ying sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kira-kira seminggu yang lalu," kata Ying.

"Kenapa kau bekerja di sini?" tanya Fang.

"Eh?" ucap Ying tak mengerti.

"Maksudku kenapa kau memilih bekerja di restoran seperti ini? Kupikir setelah menyelesaikan kuliah kau ingin bekerja di kantor-kantor besar," lanjutnya lagi. Ia segera menyesali pertanyaanya begitu melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Ying.

Gadis itu terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Sebenarnya aku baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaanku sebelumnya," ucap Ying pelan.

"Apa?!" seru Fang kaget. Beberapa pengunjung menoleh ke arah mereka, membuat Fang sedikit malu. "Maaf," gumamnya pada Ying.

"Tidak apa," balas gadis itu.

"Jadi, kau dipecat? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Fang lagi.

Ying menghela nafas panjang. "Yah, aku bekerja sebagai seorang editor si salah satu perusahaan penerbit besar. Tapi beberapa waktu lalu aku bertengkar dengan salah seorang penulis. Dia penulis yang telah banyak menghasilkan karya-karya hebat, dan karena pertengkaran itu ia mengancam untuk tidak lagi menggunakan jasa penerbit tempatku bekerja. Dan karena mereka tidak ingin kehilangan aset berharga, maka akulah yang akhirnya dipecat," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Tapi itu tidak adil sekali," kata Fang.

"Memang. Tapi, yah mau bagaimana lagi. Itu memang kesalahanku. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi, dan akhirnya malah bertengkar dengan penulis itu," kata Ying, lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

"Aku ikut prihatin," ucap Fang.

"Terima kasih," balas Ying sambil tersenyum. "Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu kecewa. Aku memang sedikit tidak tahan berkerja di sana. Orang-orangnya terlalu arogan menurutku," lanjut gadis itu lagi.

Fang hanya mengangguk dan tidak tau harus mengucapkan apa. Ia kembali menyuapkan spageti dalam mulutnya, dan keheningan kembali menggelayut di atas mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Ying akhirnya mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka percakapan kembali.

"Baik," jawab Fang kaku.

"Keluargamu di Cina sehat-sehat saja, kan?"

"Ya, mereka sehat."

"Bagaimana keadaan di sana?"

"Yah, seperti biasa. Tembok besar Cina masih berdiri kokoh dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan segera runtuh," ujar Fang asal.

Ying tertawa pelan mendengar gurauan Fang. Jantung Fang serasa diremas-remas mendengar suara tawa itu. Sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengarnya.

"Ah, aku ingin sekali ke sana. Sudah lama aku tidak pulang ke Cina," ujar Ying sambil menghela nafas.

"Mungkin lain kali kita bisa ke sana bersama-sama." Fang langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri begitu mengucapkan itu. Kenapa dia malah mengajak Ying untuk liburan ke Cina bersama-sama? Gadis itu mau duduk semeja dengannya saja sudah merupakan keajaiban.

"Hmm, boleh juga," ucap Ying, membuat Fang sedikit terkejut.

"Kau mau?" ucap Fang tanpa sadar.

"Ya. Kenapa tidak?" balas Ying. "Lagipula aku memang merindukan kampung halamanku."

Benar juga. Ying sedang merindukan kampung halamannya, dan mungkin ia tidak berani kalau harus pergi ke sana seorang diri, mengingat sifatnya yang sedikit pemalu. Karena itu ia menerima tawaran Fang yang sebenarnya asal diucapkan oleh pemuda itu.

Fang akhirnya selesai menghabiskan makan malamnya. Ia pun menyeruput milkshakenya sampai gelasnya juga kosong. Ying kemudian bangkit dan mulai membereskan piring dan gelas Fang. Sebelum gadis itu melangkah pergi, Fang kembali menahannya.

"Tunggu, Ying. Jam berapa kau selesai bekerja?" tanya Fang sedikit gugup.

"Jam sepuluh. Kenapa?" tanya Ying balik.

"A-aku—bolehkah aku menunggumu?" ucap Fang takut-takut. Ying menatapnya selama beberapa saat, dan Fang yakin sekali gadis itu akan menolak.

"Tentu saja," ucap Ying akhirnya, sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Wajah Fang yang tadinya murung langsung berubah cerah. Ia tersenyum senang sambil terus mengawasi Ying yang telah menghilang di balik dapur.

.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh lebih lima belas menit, Fang dan Ying melangkah ke luar dari restoran yang telah tutup itu. Keduanya berdiri selama beberapa saat di pinggir jalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Jadi kita mau ke mana?" tanya Ying.

"Eh?" ucap Fang bingung. Ia memang berniat mengajak Ying berjalan-jalan, tapi ragu apakah gadis itu mau menghabiskan waktu cukup lama bersamanya.

"Atau kau mau langsung pulang? Kau pasti capek kan setelah perjalanan jauh?" lanjut Ying sambil menatap pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin pulang dulu," kata Fang. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" ucapnya ragu, takut gadis itu akan menolaknya.

"Boleh juga. Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ying, membuat Fang lagi-lagi terkejut.

"Terserah kau saja," kata Fang.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi," kata Ying diiringi anggukan oleh Fang. Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah di sebelah Ying sambil menyeret kopernya. Barulah kemudian Ying menyadari bahwa Fang masih membawa-bawa kopernya.

"Ah, benar juga. Kita harus menitipkan ini dulu," kata Ying sambil menunjuk koper Fang. "Tunggu di sini sebentar." Gadis itu kemudian berlari kecil kembali ke restoran sambil menyeret koper Fang bersamanya. Ia langsung kembali tak lama kemudian tanpa koper, dan tersenyum puas. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita pergi."

.

.

.

Tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah _game center_. Malam itu bukan malam minggu ataupun malam-malam libur lainnya, jadi tentu saja tak banyak orang di sana. Hanya ada beberapa orang pelajar —dilihat dari seragam mereka— yang mungkin tengah melepaskan kejenuhan mereka dari kegiatan belajar yang tak ada habisnya. Ying mengajak Fang ke arena permainan basket. Gadis berkacamata itu melirik pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Masih suka main basket?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan bola berwarna oren kepada Fang.

"Tentu saja," ucap Fang.

Keduanya kemudian berlomba untuk mencetak skor paling tinggi. Fang tentu saja mendapat skor lebih tinggi dari Ying karena lemparannya tak pernah meleset. Gadis itu hanya cemberut saat melihat skornya yang berada di bawah Fang, walau tak terlalu jauh.

"Kau curang. Kenapa lemparanmu sama sekali tak meleset?" kata Ying sedikit kesal.

"Karena aku memang hebat," kata Fang sambil tersenyum angkuh.

"Eleh," cibir Ying sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Ayo kita main yang lain. Kali ini aku pasti akan bisa mengalahkanmu."

"Jangan terlalu berharap," balas Fang.

Berikutnya mereka berdua memainkan sebuah permainan dance, di mana masing-masing dari mereka harus menyamai langkah mereka dengan yang diperlihatkan di layar. Kali ini Ying berhasil mengalahkan Fang, membuat si pemuda berkacamata menggerutu kesal.

"Yei, aku menang!" seru Ying gembira setelah melihat skornya yang melebihi Fang.

"Cih, itu cuma kebetulan," ucap Fang tak terima dirinya dikalahkan.

"Akui saja kekalahanmu, cowok landak," kata Ying mengejek.

"Jangan menyebutku landak," gerutu Fang makin kesal.

"Tapi dulu kau menyukai panggilan itu, kan?" ujar Ying.

Kata 'dulu' sukses membungkam mulut Fang. Ya, semua kenangan indah mereka ada di masa lalu. Semua hal yang pernah mereka lakukan kini harus mendapat embel-embel 'dulu'. Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Fang, Ying buru-buru mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ayo kita cari permainan yang lain," ujarnya. Saat itu terdengar suara bergemuruh, dan Ying langsung menutupi perutnya dengan wajah malu. "Maaf, aku lupa kalau aku belum makan malam," ucap gadis itu, sedikit meringis.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi mencari makanan," kata Fang. Ying mengangguk.

Keduanya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan _game center_. Setelah berkeliling selama beberapa saat, mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti di salah satu kios kecil di pinggir jalan yang menjual burger. Sementara Ying mencarikan tempat duduk untuk mereka, Fang berjalan ke arah si penjual dan memesan dua burger.

"Kau masih mau makan lagi?" tanya Ying begitu melihat Fang kembali dengan membawa dua piring burger.

"Aku masih lapar," kata Fang sambil mengangkat bahu. Ying hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mereka kemudian menggigit burger maisng-masing dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. "Lumayan enak juga," ucap Fang setelah gigitan pertama.

Ying mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi tidak seenak burger yang dulu sering kita makan." _Lagi-lagi kata 'dulu'._

Fang kembali menggigit burgernya dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Ying. Kenapa gadis itu mau pergi bersamanya malam ini? Kenapa Ying bersikap seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka? Mungkinkah Ying telah memaafkan dirinya?

Berbagai pertanyaan berputar-putar di kepala Fang, namun ia terlalu takut untuk mengutarakannya. Ia takut merusak suasana yang benar-benar menyenangkan ini. Tapi tetap saja hatinya dipenuhi kegelisahan, seolah ia tengah menunggu keputusan hukuman mati yang akan dijatuhkan padanya.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka, Ying dan Fang sama-sama bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan kios burger itu setelah membayar pesanan mereka. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus mengisi udara malam.

"Sekarang ke mana?" tanya Ying.

"Entahlah," ucap Fang.

"Ayo kita ke taman," kata Ying. Gadis itu tidak menyebutkan taman yang mana, tapi Fang mengerti maksudnya. Yang dimaksud Ying adalah taman tempat mereka dulu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Baiklah, ayo," ujar Fang. Ia membiarkan Ying melangkah lebih dulu di depannya. Saat melihat tangan Ying yang berayun di kedua sisi tubuh gadis itu, Fang merasakan hasrat untuk menggenggamnya, seperti yang dulu biasa ia lakukan. Namun Fang tau ia sudah tidak bisa melakukannya lagi, ia sudah kehilangan hak istimewa itu beberapa tahun lalu.

Langkah mereka terhenti tepat di depan gerbang sederhana yang menjadi jalan masuk ke taman. Fang meluruskan letak kacamatanya dan tanpa sadar bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman sedih.

"Tempat ini tidak berubah," gumam Fang.

"Memang," ucap Ying sambil memandang gerbang di hadapannya. "Sejujurnya, aku masih sering datang ke sini," gumamnya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Fang. Ia berpikir Ying mungkin tak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki di sini lagi sejak kejadian itu. Ada terlalu banyak kenangan tentang mereka di sana.

"Mengenang masa lalu," balas Ying. Ia menatap mata Fang dari balik kacamata bundarnya. Ada sesuatu yang tersirat di sana, kesedihan, dan juga kerinduan. "Ayo kita masuk," ajaknya.

Fang mengikuti Ying yang melangkah lebih dulu ke dalam. Walaupun sudah agak larut, tapi taman itu masih belum sepi. Ada beberapa orang yang tengah duduk-duduk di sana, mungkin mereka tengah menikmati udara malam yang sejuk.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa mereka berdua terus berjalan sebelum akhirnya duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Keduanya masih tak mengeluarkan suara selama beberapa menit berikutnya, sebelum Fang yang tidak tahan dengan keheningan di antara mereka, memutuskan untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menghantuinya.

"Kenapa kau mau ikut denganku malam ini?" tanya Fang.

"Karena aku merindukanmu," jawab Ying langsung. Fang terhenyak. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar jawaban itu dari mulut Ying.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" tanya Fang lagi, suranya terdengar lemah.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?" Ying balik bertanya.

"Eh?" ucap Fang tak mengerti. Ia mendongak dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Ying. Cokelat bertemu biru.

"Lima tahun yang lalu, kenapa kau pergi? Setelah semua hal yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa seperti seorang pengecut?" Pertanyaan Ying langsung menohok Fang.

Ya, ia memang melarikan diri seperti seorang pengecut setelah melakukan kesalahan itu. Ia bahkan tak berusaha menemui Ying, karena Fang takut gadis itu akan menolaknya, dan ia akan semakin hancur.

"Aku—aku merasa tidak pantas lagi untuk bertemu denganmu," ujar Fang lirih.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk pergi begitu saja, Fang. Kalau kau memang seorang laki-laki, kau seharusnya berani mengakui kesalahnmu dan meminta maaf! Bukannya malah melarikan diri!" ujar Ying penuh emosi.

Ying ingat bagaimana perasaannya lima tahun yang lalu, saat Fang mengkhianatinya dengan pergi bersama gadis lain yang tak lain adalah temannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar terpukul saat itu, pemuda yang sangat dicintainya tega berselingkuh darinya. Dan lagi keesokan harinya ia mendapat berita bahwa Fang telah pergi meninggalkan negara itu, dan kembali ke kampung halamannya di Cina. Perlu waktu beberapa bulan bagi Ying untuk memulihkan diri. Ia bahkan terpaksa menunda sidang kelulusannya karena depresi yang dialaminya membuatnya tak bisa menyelesaikan skripsinya.

Dan kini pemuda yang dulu meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, kembali ke hadapannya. Semua pertanyaan yang menghantui Ying selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya meluap keluar, bersama dengan air mata yang juga mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya.

"Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku dan pergi begitu saja? Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kau cuma meninggalkan sebuah pesan suara, dan keesokan harinya kau lenyap seperti ditelan bumi. Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku, Fang?" tanya Ying di sela-sela isakannya.

Fang tak sanggup harus melihat gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu menangis. Ia langsung mendekap Ying ke dadanya. Ia memeluk gadis itu dengan erat, takut gadis itu akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Ying. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," hanya permintaan maaf yang keluar berulang-ulang dari bibir Fang, seolah berharap bahwa setiap permintaan maaf akan mampu menghapus luka yang telah digoreskannya di hati Ying.

Ying menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam rengkuhan Fang. Ia membiarkan air matanya tumpah membasahi kaos di balik jaket yang dikenakan Fang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang benar-benar seorang pengecut. Setelah kejadian itu aku benar-benar takut untuk datang menemuimu. Aku takut dengan penolakan yang pasti akan kuterima darimu. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah mengkhianatimu. Dan aku merasa tak pantas lagi berada di sampingmu. Karena itulah aku pergi, agar kau tidak perlu lagi merasa tersakiti karena ulahku," ujar Fang dengan suara tercekat. Ia berusaha keras menahan air matanya yang juga hendak mengalir keluar.

Ying menarik diri dari dekapan Fang dan menatap pemuda itu dengan mata berair. "Tapi kau tidak seharusnya melarikan diri begitu saja," ujarnya serak.

"Ya, aku tau. Aku benar-benar bodoh seklai waktu itu. Karena itulah aku kembali, untuk memperbaiki semuanya," kata Fang sambil meletakkan tangannya di bahu Ying.

"Memperbaiki semuanya?" ucap Ying pelan.

"Ya, aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semua kerusakan yang telah kusebabkan. Walaupun aku tau perbuatanku di masa lalu tidak bisa dimaafkan, tapi aku tetap akan melakukan apa pun agar bisa sedikit memperbaikinya. Kalau perlu aku akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupku untuk meminta maaf padamu dan menebus semua kesalahanku," ujar Fang sungguh-sungguh.

Ying menatap kesungguhan di mata Fang. Ia mengusap air mata di wajahnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak mau menerimaku kembali? Kau tidak memaafkanku?" tanya Fang dengan nada terluka. Walaupun ia tau dirinya memang tak pantas dimaafkan, tapi tetap saja hatinya hancur karena mendapat penolakan dari Ying.

Gadis berkacamata itu terus menatap iris cokelat di balik kacamata Fang. "Semua orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan, Fang. Bahkan orang-orang yang kita cintai," ujarnya lembut.

"Jadi—jadi kau memaafkanku?" ucap Fang takut-takut.

Ying mengangguk dan tersenyum samar. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu," ucapnya.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Fang akhirnya mengalir turun. Ia menangis bukan lagi karena merasa sedih, tapi benar-benar bahagia. "Terima kasih, Ying. Terima kasih banyak," kata Fang sambil terisak-isak. Ia merengkuh Ying kembali ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekap gadis itu erat. Ia tak ingin lagi kehilangan gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Jadi bisakah kita kembali lagi seperti dulu?" tanya Fang tanpa melepaskan Ying.

"Tidak," ucap Ying dengan suara teredam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Fang terkejut. Ia kahirnya melepaskan Ying dan memegang bahu gadis itu, menatap iris birunya yang memantulkan cahaya lampu taman.

"Aku tidak ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Aku ingin kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Membuat banyak kenangan baru, dan melupakan semua masa lalu kita yang menyakitkan," ujar Ying sambil tersenyum lembut.

Fang tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Ying. Syukurlah, gadis itu benar-benar mau menerimanya kembali. "Ya, ayo kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi."

Pemuda itu menatap mata Ying lekat-lekat, dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu. "Ying, aku adalah pemuda yang telah menyakitimu, membuatmu terluka dan menangis. Aku pernah menghancurkan hatimu, dan aku tidak bisa berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi di masa depan, karena aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak pernah luput dari kesalahan. Tapi aku berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingmu dan menemanimu, aku akan menghapus air matamu setiap kali kau merasa sedih, dan menggantikannya dengan senyuman. Jadi, maukah kau menerima semua kekuranganku, dan menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

Ying menyunggingkan seulas senyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku mau."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga ff FangxYing pertama aku.**

 **Awalnya sedikit ragu untuk buat cerita ini, tapi pas udah nulis malah ngalir lancar banget, dan akhirnya malah jadi sepanjang ini.**

 **Mudah-mudahan aja nggak ada yang bosan waktu baca ff ini u.u**

 **Aku dapat inspirasi untuk nulis ini setelah dengar lagu Seperti Yang Dulu dari Ungu, dan juga karena aku lagi baca novel Where She Went nya Gayle Forman, jadi sedikit banyak aku juga ngambil inspirasi dari sana.**

 **Oh iya, siapa tau ada yang bingung, cerita ini aku buat settingnya di Pulau Rintis, tapi bukan di kawasan tempat tinggal Boboiboy dkk, ini ceritanya di pusat kotanya gitu, itu lho yang muncul di episod serangan lima panglima scammer, yang banyak gedung-gedung tingginya (?)**

 **Maaf kalau aneh dan sedikit berbeda dari kartunnya, ini memang hasil imanjinasiku aja kok.**

 **Yah, semoga kalian menikmati fanfic ini ^^**

 **Ada yang mau berbaik hati memberi review? ;)**


End file.
